deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monique Gannon
'''Monique 'Mona' Gannon '''is the daughter of Arcade Gannon and Colress. Mona is a sweet, gentle, yet naive inventor who, like her father Arcade, wants to help the world with her inventions. Backstory Colress was once fiddling around in a lab during college. He was testing a strange device that would play around with psychic type pokemon energies. He was teleported to the Fallout Universe, where he met Arcade Gannon. Predictably, his device only worked once and promptly busted. While Colress scavenged for materials to fix the device, the two fell in love. A child was born. But Colress did not want to raise a child. He wanted to focus on his scientific career. Arcade felt it was wrong to abandon a child to the mercy of the Wasteland. Colress agreed. Colress offered Arcade a chance to come with him, but Arcade felt it was also wrong to abandon the Wasteland. He was so young and full of hope, how could he ever want to abandon the world he always dreamed of saving? Colress respected Arcade’s decision, but left a device for Arcade to use in case he changed his mind and wanted to return. Colress also left Mona a Magnemite to protect herself. Mona named the Magnemite 'Tesla' after the inventor. Although Colress was not interested in raising her, he couldn’t just leave her there, alone, with no protection. Magnemite was a steel-type and could weather the harsh Mojave. Mona was a very sick child, with a poor immune system, and would not have survived had it not been for Arcade's medical knowlege and the resources the Followers and Enclave had. She was frequently quarantined and often times forbidden to leave the camp. Thus, when Royal came along the camp, Mona was forbidden to depart the camp to follow Arcade into the Mojave. She didn't even get to meet Royal. She often times wonders if things could have been different had she went with Royal and Arcade. She also got a crush on Royal after hearing of her. Even now, she still frequently daydreams about Royal saving her from danger. Mona was also very, very brilliant. She hungrily devoured and read every book she could read. Being in quarantine was boring, after all. Eventually she managed to acquire an ED-E unit and repourpose it (Using a salvaged Utauloid voice program called IA cybersalvaged from a computer, as their voice) into a new robot friend. As she was lonely often times in quarantine. The unit did not want to be called ED-E anymore--they wanted to be called Warm Friend. Mona at this time chanced upon a collection of steampunk stuff and was very fascinated with the aesthetic. All of her devices as a result have a steampunk aesthetic to them, although they don't actually run on steam. When Royal left New Vegas, she had Arcade Gannon watch over Yes Man. Mona was moved to New Vegas and for a time, she loved it. Even if the lights had terrible light pollution. The Brotherhood of Steel, however, wanted Yes Man and started to investigate into Yes Man's overseer. They discovered his Enclave connections and started going after Arcade instead. They assaulted the city. Meanwhile, Arcade told Mona to leave while he held off the Brotherhood, saying that they wanted him. He didn't want his daughter to get wrapped up into something like this. He yelled at her for the first time in his life, shoving the device in her hand and telling her to run. He didn't use the device with Mona. Hesitantly, Mona pressed a button on the device. She had known that Royal had to disappear for some reason. But she didn't know why. Maybe if Royal could come back to New Vegas, she could take back the city. Luckily, she fell in the exact same universe Royal was. Personality Mona is an incredibly sweet, but naive person. She hates conflict and usually tries her best to help out, but feels useless constantly. This is from her childhood when she was often times unable to help out in the Mojave because she was sick. She also has a tendency to overidealize people as well. She's quite insecure and will usually just see herself as a burden. Mona, when mad, tends to get huffy and to isolate herself. But she will talk about it. She needs lots of encouragement! Mona wants to help rebuild the Mojave, just like her father. She sees Pokemon and technology as ways that will help her get there. However she doesn't see pokemon as tools, but she sees them as partners that will help her reach her goal. She also doesn't see robots as things either. Warm Friend had taught her that robots could have feelings and weren't mere tools. Abilities Mona has huge backpack strapped to her back and a big huge blaster she carries (Much like the medic with his pack and gun.). It's big and hefty and people wonder how the heck she's able to carry it. Tesla also is at her beck and call and will usually zap anyone who threatens Mona. However as of this writing they're only a Magnimite. Relationships Arcade Gannon Mona loves her father and looks up to him. Colress Mona has never met him, but she kind of wonders about the person he is. She hopes he was just as nice as Arcade said he was! (Spoiler alert: he was, but not as nice as Arcade made him out to be) Trivia * Mona is autistic and her special interest is astronomy! * Mona used to be super serious when she was initally made, but softened into the sweet girl we know now. Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes